Your Own Worst Enemy
by Heretic Seth
Summary: Gloria, an average flower girl, ends up involved in something greater then herself, when she accepts the role to become the new Kira from Heretic. Now using Heretic's instructions left for her, she faces Mello, Near, and an unexpected L.....
1. Chapter 1

Gloria sat on her knees with a pillow under her as a seat, with a death note open on the floor before her, while the other three say in a stack beside her. The female's soft green eyes was locked in intense concentration, while reading from the death note instructions, and occasionally running across blue prints with step by step instructions of how to build each device as she flipped the pages, after finishing pages she had the note open to. It was dark outside when she finally reached an empty page, and was surprised to find there seemed to be more pages within the death note then appeared to be on the outside.

A gentle smile crossed her face as she turned facing what appeared to be a half metallic angel death god, and a demon looking death god wearing black leather, with black feathers on his shoulders, and many accessories on his body. She said looking at each while grinning, "I can see and hear each of you, but I was surprised to see more pages in the death note then it seemed it should. Isn't that funny?"

Ryuk, the leather dressed shinigami chuckled saying, "The biggest surprise will come at your death, but you will learn about that when it comes."

Dara, the blonde angel-like shinigami shot the other death god a cold glare then her look changed to that of surprise when Gloria said, "I know, details about that was also listed."

Dara blinked saying, "I told Onishi every rule once, and only two was reviewed later. How did he remember that plus all that many other rules when he was getting the death notes ready for you?"

Gloria smiled saying, "That's one of his gifts, when he hears anthing once he never forgets. By the way… neither of you told me what happened to him, or why he lost ownership of the death notes."

Ryuk chuckled answering the female with long red hair,"He willingly gave up the death notes right before the building collapsed. Neither I or Dara can say for sure if he survived, while stuck here on earth. If we were in the shinigami realm, we could view any human we wish by knowing their name."

She gave a small smile saying, "Onishi is sure to have survived. Anyway, he left me wit ha task to do and a lot of information to help." Gloria walked into her living room which contained a fire place, a low table with pillows instead of seats, a television, and many oil pastel still life framed pictures of flowers on her wall. She stepped over her wooden floor with soft steps from her feet, which only wore socks, and approached the table, which had a wooden cup containing various pencils and pens. Slipping a pink mechanical pencil from the cup, Gloria headed back to where her pillow and death note waited.

Ryuk chuckled saying, "Whose name could you write? You spent all day reading Heretic's long instructions to use the death note, the rules, and so much time looking at all the inventions he drew to help you, that you had not spent a single moment watching thew news, or checking online for criminals' names."

Gloria gave a small laugh then grinned sheepishly saying, "Well, I can start tomorrow then. I guess I was so excided about being the new Kira I didn't think about getting the names or about work tomorrow morning."

Dara examined the human female as she slipped the death notes into her dresser drawer, and thought as Gloria slipped into her oversized bed with way too many pillows on it, "I think I understand why Heretic choose her: she's loyal to study thoroughly and follow all instructions given by him, she is highly optimistic, and she believes in making the world a better place. Also if he lived, all he would need to do is visit, and she would most likely give him one if not the majority of the death notes back."


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde male with hair going to his shoulders wearing black leather jeans, a black shirt, and a silver cross necklace, while an albino male with white hair, light colored jeans and shirt worked on a completely blank puzzle at the blonde's side. The two was side-by-side facing a desk where an older man in roughly his sixties stood at the other side of the desk.

The older male took a deep breath and said, "L sacrificed himself to bring an end to Heretic, a dangerous murderer who killed Kira, the one who at the time was thought to be the most dangerous mass-murderer of them all."

The blonde-haired person named Mello yelled, "What!"

Near dropped the final piece of the puzzle from midair looked away saying, "There had to be some other way…"

The male standing behind the desk coughed saying, "L has left each of you a sum of money, but never had named a successor for the name L. What I suggest is for you two to work together…."

He was cut off by Mello who said while walking to the office door, "I'll let Near take the position. I have my own things to handle…" With that, Mello shoved open the door and left.

Near looked over to where Mello had been then said glancing back over to the older male, "Were to meet Watari, and when do I start as L?"

(Sorry so short. Not much happens… but this chapter was needed to instate Mello and Near into the story. The action will heat up, and there will be longer chapters. On this you have my word.

Also, if you have any questions regarding my first story, Deadly Games, on why different things was done and ect. Feel free to ask. I would be glad to answer giving bonus commentary after each chapter done in this regarding my first story. I will also make sure to address all questions any of you have, as long as it won't give a spoiler in this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria arrived home at six in the afternoon after a long uneventful day at work that begun at nine A.M. She quickly slipped off her shoes, while sitting on a pillow with a death note open before her, and a television turned to the news. As she watched, instructions written by Heretic went through her mind:

1) Never kill anyone that is not able for anyone to learn about online, or on the news.

2) Do not kill anyone who does not fit the criteria in these rules.

3) Kill those who had committed crimes against humanity.

4) Those who do not murder others in self defense, or carrying out death sentences, kill.

5) Kill sex offenders who had been proven guilty in court

6) Before killing anyone, refer to blue print number three sixty-five, and create the item shown.

7) Always set the date of death randomly; do not ever fall into a pattern. Do the same with time of death.

8) Never admit your identity, even to one who is about to die

9) Make sure criminals are killed that you have no knowledge of. (Refer to section two, paragraphs five through seven in my instructions.)

10) Always keep your mind occupied with something else while writing names.

Gloria smiled while examining what had been blue-print three hundred sixty five: a death note in the most innocent looking disguise, a diary. The first command was to customize the death note's front and back any way she wanted. She had also hot glued a ribbon completely covering the spine, then laminated the cover and back of the death note, covering every inch of the notebook. Finally, she screwed a small metal piece that had a handle attacked, and sowed a leather strap onto the book long enough to go around, with a slit lined with a thin layer of plastic to increase durability, that perfectly fit the hand, making it prefer to use a small pad lock to keep the notebook locked when not in use.

The front of her death note had a black construction paper background with the words: Gloria's Diary" printed in bubble letters from hot pink construction paper, and under a perfect pastel picture of a rose made on white construction paper underlined her name.

The back of her notebook was one pastel image of flowers in bloom: sunflowers, daisies, roses, tulips, marigolds, and many others. On this page not a single spot was left out from being included in the artwork.

Gloria reached for the necklace tucked in her light blue shirt, and pulled out a key hanging from the silver chain. She used the key to unlock her death note, and placed the small padlock to the side. She then begun what seemed to be keeping her full concentration on writing in her diary when she was really writing names of criminals who fit Heretic's description of who to kill after their faces and names were given. All the while, Gloria followed every instruction given by Heretic.

Ryuk leaned on his side and said chuckling, "You remind me of Light. When he was writing in his death note, he would do it without batting an eye."

Gloria asked without pausing in her work, "Light has a death note?"

The male shinigami chuckled saying, "He had a death note. One of the four death notes Heretic handed you was Light's."

Gloria thought for a moment and asked, "Light was Kira, wasn't he?"

Ryuk chuckled saying, "He was. Light had gotten Heretic's name from you. Heretic would had been killed by him that day had Light's death note not been stolen first. It was really something else to accually see someone be a few steps ahead of Light."

She wrote in silence for a time then said, "So, either Heretic or Kira was going to die. Heretic just ended up the lucky one of the two?"

Dara muttered, "Nothing was left to chance with Heretic. Even if the second Kira hadn't found, been manipulated into stealing Light's notebook, and give her and Kira's notebooks to Heretic, he planned on breaking into Light's home and ransack it for the death note."

The male shinigami chuckled saying, "If Heretic found the death note's location without the right key, the notebook would had been burnt along with him."

Gloria heaved an sigh and asked after shutting and locking her death note for the night, "I wonder, how far ahead Heretic has planned? Was his true intention making me Kira? Or, did he make me Kira because of something that will result in it?"


	4. Chapter 4

A blue eyed male with medium length dark brown hair sat in a chair with round white pads stuck to his forehead, and wires going from the pads to a rectangular machine. Dust and ash covered his black shirt, jeans, trench coat, gloves, and face, which had a freshly stitched diagonal scar over his left eyebrow.

His eyes examined the pure white room that contained little aside from him, the chair he was sitting in, the ticking machine, and a large mirror across the far wall. He shouted with a furious look across his face, "I told you I am not Heretic, nor do I know who he is!"

A voice coming from nearly every direction within the room said calmly, "I had looked over your history, and must say I am impressed. Professional 3-D chess champion at the age of ten, retired undefeated at the age of twelve. You had studied and now fluently speak five different languages. I have also read a few of your published works, and I must say I am impressed as well. I also had found that your iq was that which rival's even L's."

His blue eyes locked onto the mirror then he spoke, "Fine, you know how intelligent I am, but that does not mean I'm Heretic. I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I arrived at the hotel, and everything seemed to be business as usual, and told the receptionist I was there to see a friend. When I couldn't find him I began heading back, and then I found all the people that had been there was gone. The next thing I new, the building collapsed around me.

The voice asked, "Are you aware L was on the roof of the building, waiting for Heretic, when you came to the hotel?"

He answered the voice without hesitation, "No."

There was a brief pause before the voice spoke again, "Although your story seems suspicious, you seem to have passed the polygraph test. Since, it seems that you are innocent, I have one last question to ask: Are you willing to join me? IO have been chosen to be the successor of the previous L, whose life was given to stop Heretic. I am aware I am not, nor will I ever be as great as L, but you can be just as great, if not better. I want to pass the title of L to you, and have the right to work with you to solve cases assigned to L."

He leaned forward with his head slightly bowed as he clasped his hands together speaking frankly, "To be honest, I had grown bored lately. To me, there had not seemed to be much challenge in life. This offer… it is a chance I had been waiting for. I'll take the job. But, I have a few conditions."

Near asked from the speakers, "What is it?"

The male looked deeply into the mirror saying, "I want to see the face of the one I will be working with, I request the right to remove the electrodes from my head, a shower, a meal, and a long rest."

The voice answered without hesitation, "Don't, it will be a pleasure to work with you, Onishi Yamimari."


	5. Chapter 5

For a while, the world had returned as it was before Kira, when it seemed as though Kira had stopped judging "evil-doers." Suddenly, out of the blue, over sixty criminals died, all from heart attacks. The world had to agree: Kira was back, and in a big way.

Onishi sat in a chair turned away from a desk and asked Near, who was beginning a match stick modle of the effail tower, asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I thought you said both kiras were dead. Is there any possibility at all that one of them faked their own death?"

Near answered in an emotionless voice, "The second Kira's body was found in her apartment. Kira himself left a suicide note, and was not seen by anyone since that day. I may be for the best to assume Light Yagami had found a place where his body would not be found. Otherwise, he would eventually turn up."

Onishi turned his chair facing the desk, and flipped open the laptop, "We will investigate this from two angels at once. On one side we will treat this case as if Kira had a successor he lined up to carry on his work; all the while we will also launch a search for Light, to see if he may be alive."

The albino glanced at him saying, "Even if you have no recollection of it now, you had been Heretic. If you dig deep enough, you will recall if you had killed Kira."

Onishi glared at Near snapping, "I may become irritated at others at times, but I can not imagine myself killing anyone."

Near gave a slight smile saying, "You probably wouldn't but Heretic would. Besides, if faced against two people you had to kill in order to live, would you be willing to take their lives in order to stay alive?"

Onishi's blue eyes shifted to the laptop as he said, "Fine, let's assume I was Heretic. What I would do before killing Kira, would be to disarm the second Kira, then Kira himself. After this, I would kill each. The only problem is, we do not know for sure if the Kira, and second Kira can be disarmed from this ability. For that to happen it must be some item with that ability…"

The albino smirked then said, "In his suicide note, Light mentioned a notebook that he was going to write your name in that was stolen before he could. Based on the suicide note, Heretic did exactally as you said. I'll also not assume the second Kira had the same kind of notebook as well, and could know someone's name by seeing their face. I know Heretic had Kira's notebook, and now I'm thinking he may have had the second Kira's notebook as well. When your clothing was searched, during the time you had taken a shower, we found something interesting sown into your right trench coat pocket: the name L Lawliet written in blood on a sheet of paper."

Onishi glared once again at Near, "Okay… I suppose I was Heretic, but I have no memory of it. The next step would be to locate the two notebooks I must have had at some point."

Near nodded in agreement, "We had already searched your house top to bottom, but we found nothing. The notebooks there only contained stories and artwork, and no names in any notebooks matched any victim of either Kira or by Heretic. In fact, there is not a shred of evidence left there that shows you had been Heretic."

The dark haired male muttered, "Then there are three possible scenarios if I had been Heretic and possessed the notebooks: I gave the notebooks away, hid them, or had them destroyed. The question is…if I had given them away, who would I give them to…"

(Sorry it had taken a while to update… more limited access to computers. Anyway, I will update as often as possible, I swear it.)


	6. Chapter 6

Gloria stood in front of the Yagami residence while holding her black purse with a neon pink rose embroidered into it at her side, and took a deep breath. She gave the door four raps then stood back waiting. A seventeen-year-old female with black hair, and drained looking eyes opened the door and gave a friendly, but not full-hearted, "Hello."

Gloria gave her a gentle smile asking, "Are you Sayu Yagami? If so, I have a gift for you, and I would like to talk to you in private, if you don't mind."

Sayu looked back into her home, "Yes, I'm Sayu. Follow me to my room. sorry in advance for the mess… I hadn't thought too much on keeping it clean lately."

They walked through the house and Gloria thought as soon as Sayu opened her door, "Is this the girl chosen by Onishi? She seems so…" On Sayu's wall was a poster of the singer Hideki Ryuga, the walls was also pale pink in color with shelves filled with stuffed animals. The bed had neon pink covers, and had stuffed animals of different kinds sitting at the base. Gloria stepped over a few articles of clothing on the floor and set on the bed, where Sayu joined her.

Sayu gave Gloria a smile asking, "What did you want to tell me?"

The red-headed female hesitated, then reached into her purse pulling out a pure black notebook without a single design on the cover. Gloria gave Sayu a gentle smile and spoke as the notebook was handed off to Light's sister, "There is many things about your brother you don't know. He had done many great things while he was alive…"

Say gave a gentle nod and said while absentmindedly running her hands over the notebook's black cover, "I heard he died finally putting the murderer, Kira, to justice."

Gloria shook her head saying, "When Light died, Kira, the one who was working to male this world better, died as well."

The younger girl's eyes widened, "Do you mean?..."

A smile spread across Gloria's face as she said, "Yes, your brother was Kira, and everything he had done was for a greater good. Now. I ask you if you are willing to take a role as part of the group who carries on your brother's work."

Sayu stared at her with her mouth hung slack, then said, "I'm not sure what I can do, but I would gladly help to change this world for the better."

Gloria said, "Everything you need to do and know is written in the notebook your holding. There is even plans listed to keep you safe from the police. My cell phone number is 555-7043, call in emergency, if you have a question, or want to talk, okay?"

Sayu nodded and locked her door after Gloria left, then opened the notebook to the first page reading the words contained within…


	7. Chapter 7

Onishi stood in a dark bedroom, staring out a window into the night sky. The stars were bright, the moon was large and full, but a continence of turmoil was over Onishi. "Was Near telling the truth about Light's letter? Was he honest about finding the page in my coat pocket? Could he be planning on using me to capture Kira, then arrest me as Heretic?" ,he wondered, while turning away from the window.

He whispered clenching his right fist tightly, "I need to see the page with the name written in blood, I want to know for sure if he was telling the truth." Onishi sat at his desk thinking, "Maybe there is another way to find out… If I was Heretic… I could find the notebooks, by just thinking of what I would do…"

He sat on the side of his bed muttering, "What if I was Heretic, what if I wasn't? What if I was Heretic, and finding out the truth turns me back? If that's the case, do I even want to know?"

Onishi stretched out onto his bed giving a yawn, "If I was going to leave a notebook like that with anyone, it would need to be Gloria… she would never use that power for personal gain, and would follow any instructions I gave her…"

Suddenly, he felt his heart began pounding as a trickle of sweat came from his brow, and say up in realization of his thoughts. "Gloria…" ,Onishi whispered, "has to be th one with the notebooks, if I had been Heretic. If I had given her the notebooks, she must be the one acting as Kira. If it's true, did I tell her to do this, or is she acting alone?"

Onishi sat up closing his eyes considering several ways to approach the issue, "Do I approach Gloria directially, and spend time with her to close in if she's Kira or not? What if it was a trap by me, as Heretic, for the me, without memory of being Heretic? So… the best action would be to send someone else to Gloria, say they are L, and see if they are killed? If so.. it proves her guilt. I should also have camera's installed within her home to gather evidence against her. Wait… if I had planned for her to become Kira, I would have thought of if anyone was investigating her, then gave her instructions accordingly."

A growl issued from his throat as he muttered, "Fuck it, I will send someone posing as L, and watch her. Even if I was heretic, and gave her instructions, Gloria would probually make a mistake somewhere…"

Onishi picked up his phone and called Wateri, who answered in a tired voice on the second ring, "Who is this?"

Onishi spoke firmly, "This is L. I believe I have discovered this Kira's identity. Now, what I need is proof, and this is how to go about gathering it…" ,he explained his plan to Watari, and added, "The best time to set up is between nine in the morning and six in the afternoon while she is at work."

Watarti spoke, "I'll make sure it's done, but remember, it is vital for you to share any valuable information with your partner, or record it, so the information will still be there in case the most unfortunate happens."

He grinned telling Watari, "I do not plan on dying any time soon, old man. But, I have already thought of my safety, it's covered."


	8. Chapter 8

A gentle ding rang through Gloria's flower shop as an albino male stepped in scanning the shop, before his eyes fell on Gloria. She wore a blue apron over a black sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt with her name imprinted on a white plastic tag, while her thick red hair was put up in a bun as she examined a group of flowers. Gloria smiled without looking toward the costumer's way and said, "They are lovely, don't you agree? It's sad to think that in the wrong hands, they will become dark, and then die. But, with the right person they would stay vibrant, pure, and shine with their true beauty."

The male walked over to her side and said looking off to the side, "It sounds as if you are talking about people, rather then plants. Even the most pure hearted, beautiful person, can become manipulated into doing evil things."

Her gaze fell over to the albino, "I have a friend who once said, 'Good…evil… it all depends on what side your standing on.' So what can I help you with?"

He looked her way, "I want to talk to you about Kira. My name is Near River, more commonly known as L. I have received information you may know something that can help us with the case."

Gloria flashed Near an apologetic smile and said with quick thinking, "I am sorry, but I do not know any more then anyone else about Kira. Also, if you really are L, it is a pleasure to meet you. Good luck in your case."

He nodded saying, "I am sorry for wasting some of your time. I will stop by again when I have time; it was a pleasure meeting you as well."

As Near left Ryuk chuckled, "The last L did nearly the same thing to Light. He will probably start visiting you more often, possibly have someone follow you, and install cameras in your home.. I wonder what you will do…"

Dara sighed saying, "Heretic had written a plan in case this happens in the death note he had assigned Gloria."

Ryuk popped his neck saying, "With all the writing he had done it is a wonder you can remember any of it."

Dara muttered looking away, "I admire the brilliance of it all. How could I forget reading what he had written? How it covered nearly every circumstance, and how it all worked together… was truly a work of art."

Gloria sighed and walked behind her counter hearing the two speak and thought, "Onishi… I can not do this alone. I know you planned it all out… but I do not think I can pull it off like you could. I am nowhere near as intelligent as you, nor could I think on my feet as well as you. All I am is just a regular person trying her best. I really need to get your death note back to you, so you can help… I wish I new where you are… well I have one death note more assigned to give… with L investigating me now, I will need all the allies assigned by Heretic."


	9. Chapter 9

A female with long dark brown hair, bangs having a slight curl to them, possessing dark, mysterious, yet pure eyes, wearing a solid black shirt and matching jeans sat at her desk sketching in pencil. On her desk was perfect images of moments in time, with each person, building, object, and background as perfectly rendered as if you had been there yourself. Knocking from her apartment door caused the female to jump up startled, and fall, somehow, onto the floor face first unharmed. She shouted, while pushing herself up, "Coming!"

The female stepped, weaved, and dodged her way over the floor nearly completely covered with books and clothing, then pushed opened her bedroom door.

After escaping the room, she had no problem making it to the door, and opened it seeing a red haired female with green eyes standing at the other side. The green eyed female smiled, "I have a message and a gift from Onishi. May I come in?"

The brunette motion her in and walked into her living room taking a seat, with Gloria sitting beside her.

Gloria set a black notebook with the words "Death Note" written in white across the front, "Be ready when you pick up this gift… what you will see may frighten you."

The female with brown hair slowly reached forward taking the notebook, and winced when a tall fang toothed creature with black leather clothing, and black feather shoulders appeared before her. She looked into Gloria's eyes snapping, "Is this some kind of trick?"

The red haired female smiled replying, "It isn't a trick. I also wondered if you would like to have the chance to help make this world a better place?"

She studied Gloria's eyes, "Isn't that what Kira's doing?"

Gloria nodded, "That's true, and what I offer is the chance few others will ever have, and ever will receive. I want you to join me and the others working as Kira, Mist."

Mist's eyes widened as Gloria spoke while thinking, "That's the nickname Onishi gave me long ago… Onishi must have really sent her. After a brief pause she asked, "What do I need to do?"

Gloria smiled and stood up, "I give you ownership of the death note your holding, in which explains all you need to know. I welcome you as a member of the individuals that make up Kira."


	10. Chapter 10

Onishi sat watching several monitors, displaying the inside of Gloria's home, with Near at his side watching the screens as well. Near glanced Onishi's way, "Seems like she follows the same routine each day."

Onishi frowned muttering, "Get up, go to work, go home, and turn on the news while writing in her diary. After thirty minutes to a hour she turns it off, locks her diary, puts it up in her dresser, talks on the her cell phone for a few hours, showers, then watches comedy until she heads to bed."

Near asked Onishi while looking back to the screen watching as Gloria began writing in her diary while watching the news, "Have you checked if criminals who had been aired while Gloria watched the news died of heart attacks?"

He nodded in response, "The thing is criminals she hadn't seen on the news had died as well. Her shop also has no TV. nor computer, so she hadn't found out about them there. I have also judged the time between her leaving for work and arriving home. She never had enough time to spoke anywhere else."

The albino asked while looking back to Onishi, "What do we do next? I wasn't killed after saying I'm L, and giving her my name. It would appear she is innocent."

Onishi gave a sigh leaning back into his chair, "We could probably watch her for another few years, and we would probably not see anything suspicious. It's time to take the cameras down and examine other possibilities." In his mind Onishi had mixed emotions, "If she isn't Kira, does that mean I wasn't Heretic? Or, does the fact she looks innocent mean as Heretic, I gave her instructions so she could kill, yet elude anyone that was watching her? Now…Heretic had killed both Kira's and if I was Heretic, I would had made sure to obtain each notebook. Assuming Gloria seems clean, I can guess I used her to simply hold onto a notebook until I see her again, gave her one and someone else another, or hadn't left one with her to begin with. So… who else would I give such a notebook?"


	11. Chapter 11

Mello chomped down onto a chocolate bar and snapped at a hardened, muscular mafia member standing at his right side, "It's been several weeks since I told you to find out if Heretic is alive or dead, and to bring him here if he lives

Mello chomped down onto a chocolate bar and snapped at a hardened, muscular mafia member standing at his right side, "It's been several weeks since I told you to find out if Heretic is alive or dead, and to bring him here if he lives! Why, since you say he's alive, have he not been captured and brought to me?"

He flinched as Mello snapped while stammering, "It's just… we can not. The one proven to be Heretic is now L, and has no memory of ever being Heretic."

Mello bit off another piece of his chocolate bar, "I don't car if he's the fucking president! Bring him to me… I have some business with him." As the grunt nodded leaving the room Mello smirked to himself while thinking, "So Near has chosen for another to act as L for him, and not only that, he had picked Heretic. Too bad Near, he's much too valuable and dangerous for you…"

(Sorry so short, but I will include some bonus commentary as a treat for dealing with how short of a chapter this is:

"Deadly Games" I like to think of as a birth of a sort, as well as an epic struggle against three great minds each with their own faults.

L had two main weaknesses: He believed Heretic could change, and he had compassion for human life. These facts lead L to show himself in the final showdown against Heretic, and lead to his demise. Had L stayed in the shadows, regardless of what lives Heretic would take, eventually he could have discovered Heretic's identity, and even captured him. L could have also taken out Heretic by planting the bombs, and set it off when Heretic was in the building without showing up, but alas, L wanted to try convincing Heretic to join him due to the intelligent L had seen in the other male.

Lights flaw was obvious: Misa's foolishness when it comes to her love for Light. Had she not allowed herself to be so easily deceived with promises by Heretic to take the role of Kira so her and Light could have a happy life together, without worrying about capture, she would had spoken to Light and killed Heretic. Rather then keeping what Heretic was "doing for Misa and Light" a secret from Light to spring on him.

Heretic's weakness in the first story was his overconfidence. Instead of challenging both Kira and L, he would have had an easier time not announcing his presence, and killed from the sidelines, allowing Kira to take the blame. Light would had noticed deaths were happening that Misa or him had not been responsible for, and would had found Heretic. Light would join together with Heretic after meeting him, then with Heretic and Light working together L would had been toast. After L was gone, Heretic could have complete victory by making the eye trade, and killing both Light and Misa, or even stayed with them to face Mello and Near when they rise, as a much greater force then the three kiras do together in this story. Think about it, Heretic and Light working together, with one having shinigami eyes working with them on the plans they would make. Just think of what they could have done together!

Anyway, I finished writing the second story in a notebook, I just need to type this out, and also a much darker third story in the series: "Forbidden". Trust me… the ending of "Forbidden" will never be able to be guessed. The ending of this one…it's good, one of those happy endings…depending on who you were voting for.


	12. Chapter 12

Sayu gave her mother a quick hug, after getting home from school, before stepping into her room. She dug into her book bag, pulled out a textbook, and a plain looking black notebook. Sayu flipped on the news while kicking back on her bed, then flipped open the textbook starting to write in the notebook.

She scanned over her textbook, pausing occasionally to bite the end of her pencil deep in though before continuing again. She kept this up onto around 5, when she shut the notebook and slipped the textbook and notebook into her book bag.

Sayu's mother called out, "Dinner!"

She rushed toward the dining room, "Coming mom!"

Soichiro, Sayu's father and chief of police said while eating small pieces of his meal at a time, "I don't know what to think anymore. Heretic lost his memory of who he was, and is now apparently the new L. To top it off there is a Kira out there still when it should have ended long ago…"

Sayu asked between bites, "Heretic is L? Why wasn't he arrested when they found out who he was?"

The chief of police muttered giving a sigh, "That's something I had wondered about as well, but if I had to guess… it would be because of his loss of memory. With his brilliant mind, he is a great ally, and it lets them keep an eye on him. This way, if he shows sighs of regressing to who he was, we can apprehend him, eliminating the threat."

Sayu gave a bright smile, "As long as everyone's safe, that's what matters. With Heretic's mind on your side, I'm positive Kira will soon be captured."

He gave his smile a gentle smile, "I hope so."

After dinner, Sayu rushed to her room, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Gloria, who answered on the second ring.

The moment Gloria answered Sayu spoke a mile a minute. Gloria interrupted her, "Easy, settle down… so are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Make sure the others know, this could be hat all of us been waiting for!"

"I'll head out now to let the others know. Just keep your ears open as you have. Let me know if you hear anything interesting."


	13. Chapter 13

Gloria hung up her cellophane and grabbed her purse heading outside, followed by Dara. After locking her door, she stepped into her car driving off, while a curious expression came over Dara's face.

"Did something happen?", the angel-like shinigami asked.

Gloria stopped at an apartment answering as she stepped out of her vehicle, "Yes, but it is both good and bad for us."

Mist answered her apartment door saying as she led Gloria into the dining room, "I didn't expect to see you for a while. Is everything going well?"

They sat together at the dining room table as Gloria gave a bright smile, "He's alive, but.." , her expression became a deep thoughtful one, "Heretic had received the position as L."

Mist's eyes widened in surprise, "I had known the former L. There was many times he went to me asking for help in investigations. Do you think L had set his list of contacts so it would transfer to future Ls? Is it possible he could have planned this, so I will have contact with him, in order that we could give him the final death note?"

Gloria thought for a moment saying, "If you hadn't told him, he probably would not have any way to find out you had contract with L. Does your death note have anything written, a plan in case we find him working as L, or a detective?"

Mist shook her head, "I had never told a soul my link to L before now. " She paused for a moment,. "It hadn't said a thing about that… but in the blueprint images there is something we could use…"

After hearing Mist's plan, Gloria grinned saying, "It's sure to work. Do you have everything you need for this?"

"I do, but it may be dangerous. On one hand, it could help us… but on the other… Well, if it comes down to it I'm protected, but you and the others could be killed." ,she spoke with a voice filled with concern.

The redheaded female smile lightly, "I'm sure that won't happen. After all, look at who we are, what we are doing. No one would be crazy enough to try killing us after doing so much. We are too valuable for that to happen."


	14. Chapter 14

Onishi sat at his desk, with his face gently lit by the light blue glow from his monitor as he slept on the keyboard. The screen had an open Microsoft word document with the following typing on the screen:

A trench coat with a page having a name written in blood sown into the right pocket

-The blood verified to belong to me

A pair of gloves, with the right glove having a tack stained with blood sticking from the pointer finger

-It was used write the name?

It seems linked to the special notebooks, but is it? Had the page been from the notebooks that can it kill others? If so, does that mean a single page has the full effect of the notebook itself?

If only there was a way to test this, without taking a life. Do I have any reason to consider this notebook theory? Could this have just been a elaborate prank designed by Near and others?

Either way… if all this really exists… it means I was Heretic. Now that I think about it… I see why I would kill Kira, L, and even now know what all I would plan. I know now who the new Kira is… up to three people, assuming there was that many extra "special notebooks." Now… do I want to go along with the plan, and assume my position as Heretic?

A large shadowed figure crept up silently behind the sleeping male, and woke him by covering the former Heretic's mouth with his hand, while pressing a gun against his back. A gruff voice came from the powerful man saying, "Struggle, and you die. Scream and I kill you. Try anything funny, and your dead. Got it?"

Onishi gave a nod the man pulled him from the hair up from the chair. The man chuckled, "I don't see why the boss is so interested in you. Sure, he says you were Heretic, the mass murderer. I'm thinking your just a young pup that couldn't win a real fight, much less kill Kira and L." After speaking, the man handcuffed, blindfolded Onishi, and then dragged him off into the night.

(I cannot wait until I can begin posting the third and fourth stories of this series! The first and second stories of this series are only a preliminary to what will happen. Trust me, even though you guys may like these two, the third and fourth is something else.

My third story goes into the deepest regions of the human soul of vengeance, despair, crossed love, and leaves you shocked at the end. In this story you also learn the history as to who Heretic is, and find how he had met Gloria, and Mist. The title of this dark tale of emotions is: "Forbidden"

The fourth is also in the darker regions, continues deeper and deeper, with three new mass murderers on the loose, and betrayal it draws you wanting more and more. There is also the appearance of K, a female acting as an L, yet different. I had not yet finished writing this story… but even I am excited thinking of how it will all end.

So far, I do not think there will be a fifth one… but keep on the look out, I just may continue even further, into a region scratched faintly by the three mass murderers in my fourth story: "Of Gods, Angels, and Love"


	15. Chapter 15

Near muttered while sitting over a letter typed onto a sheet of notebook paper, "It looks like gibberish to me, but it must be from Kira… why isn't Onishi here yet? He may be able to understand it…"

Watari came to Near's side saying, "We had tried calling his cell phone, and even sent men to his apartment, the door was unlocked and he was gone. We believe he may have been murdered, kidnapped, or reverted back to Heretic."

Near's eyes darkened, "Go through the L contact files, and gather the best team you possibly can. We need a hacker, recon specialist, someone that can sketch out exact images of any person with vague details, an interrogation specialist, and as many heavily armed sharpshooters you can gather."

Before even noon that day, Mist, a male with long black hair, a brown haired male, and a blonde female with red eyes stood before Near.

Near first locked eyes with the male having short brown hair, "Shoichu, I need you to use your hacking and information gathering skills to discover if anyone could have known the new L's identity, and who has the resources to pull it off."

The male with long black hair was addressed next, "Marushiki, after Soichu gathers the locations of who could had done it, you are to infiltrate, learn if L has been kept in any of the locations gathered, then report to Mist L's appearance, so I can confirm if it is L, as well as the appearance of L's kidnapper.

"Mist, all you must do is draw every person he describes to you."

Near glanced over at the red-eyed female, "Amy, after we send gunmen and capture the origination's leader and r3ecover L; you are to find out why they had done this, and what his intentions had been. I need each of you to head home, gather everything you will need for the next week or so, and report here tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

After Near dismissed the group, Mist headed strait to her apartment, and looked down at her watch in impatience which read three forty-two. Ryuk chuckled, "This is the first time I had ever seen you look nervous."

Mist glanced his way, "everything is covered. I just need to wait for Gloria to get off work."

Ryuk grinned giving a chuckle, "Why not just kill them all, Heretic, that Near guy, and the old man? Sure, there would be talk, but no way to pin it on anyone. No more L, and you have no risk of Heretic killing you all after you had given him his death note."

Mist shook her head, "Onishi is a close friend, and I could never hurt him, besides I am positive he feels the same for me."

Ryuk gave another chuckle, "You can never be sure. Let him live if you want, but it may cost your life."

At six, Mist dropped her death note into her purse, and headed for Gloria's apartment. After speaking with the red head, Mist returned home, and began packing for the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

Near obsessed over the note from Kira reading and rereading it over, yet could not find anything worth sending Kira sending him in the note, other then the first line, which proved it was from Kira. The highly intelligent albino scanned over the note thinking, "Kira would not send a message to L for no reason. Why can't I find anything significant? Had it been written intentionally in a way only L himself, Heretic, would understand? Or is there a message hidden so well that it is beyond my intelligence to understand?"

Mist was the first to arrive and was greeted by Watari, who promptly took her single suitcase and led her to Near. The white-haired male signaled Mist over asking, "Can you look at something for me?"

She gave a shrug, "I don't see why not."

He leaded her over to the note, and allowed her to read it. Mist frowned saying, "Is this a joke? I can't find anything Kira could have been trying to say. I think you will need L to look at it directially. Inwardly Mist though feeling pleased with herself, "Of coarse you don't know what it is. But, just wait for L to get a hold of it."

Mist, Near, Amy, and Marushi sat in a diamond pattern playing bullshit, while Soichu sat at a computer typing away. "Two tens." Mist said while placing two playing cards face down in the center.

Near scanned over his cards and set one card face down, "One jack."

Amy set down three cards, "Three queens."

Maruski called out, "Bullshit."

Amy smirked flipping the top three cards face up revealing the queens of hearts, spades, and clovers. Marushi cringed as he picked up cards in the pile.

Maruski sat down one card, "A king"

Mist shook her head, "Bullshit." The card was turned over revealing a three of diamonds, and was returned to his hand.

Two cards was set face down by Mist, "Two Aces…"

The game went on until Mist ran out of cards giving her the win over Near by a single card, while the other two had nearly have the dek each.

Soichu tapped Maruski's shoulder saying, "Your turn. Their location is America, New York, New York, Hollywood blvd. 8314, it looks like it's a job by the mafia, so be careful."

mMaruski grinned saying, "Good, thanks for saving me from the cheating artist."

Mist laughed, "Is that why anytime you called me, I was being honest?"

Maruski laughed rolling his eyes, and then left as Soichu sat in his place. The hacker grinned saying, "So, what game do you three want to be beat at?"

After a long debate between games to play Mist suggested with an innocent smile, "How about two hundred card memory?"

The other three stared in disbelief at her suggestion, and finally Soichu grinned saying, "A challenge for us all, let's do this."

Amy gathered fifty quads of cards together in one deck, cut, shuffled, and placed them in twenty rows of ten. Amy gave Mist a smirk saying, "You choose it, so you go first."

Mist smiled and shrugged while flipping four random cards face up revealing, two ace of spades, a jack of hearts, and a seven of diamonds. After she flipped them over and Near took his turn.

When it came back around, Mist flipped face up the two ace of spades she first came across, and two other ace of spades flipped on others turns, then took the cards.

In the end, Mist crushed them all with her photographic memory. Soichu rose both his eyebrows in surprise, "I don't know how you did it, but you must have found some way to cheat at a game of memory."

Mist laughed commenting, "It's all my eyes, they give me information that others would need to work for."

Later, they played blackjack, which Mist won, Chinese checkers, which Near crushed all others, and chess, which Near easily beat Mist, Amy, and Soichu one by one.

At around eleven- thirty, Watari led everyone to their rooms they would stay in. one room for the males with a bed for each and one room. The females also stared a room.

Amy gave Mist a small smile saying as she slipped into bed, "Goodnight Mist, you have to show me someday how you did that in a game of memory."

Mist smiled sheepishly saying, "I have a photographic memory, so it's not like it's something I can teach."

Amy grinned, "No wonder you choose that game. I guess the guys was right, you did cheat."


	17. Chapter 17

Even with Mist being unable to pass judgement with her death note, between Gloria and Sayu working together, the Kira killings was not affected, while the two still kept suspicion from themselves. During all of this, the world took no, or little notice of L's temporary absence.

All in all, Near's plan to recover Onisi was a success. Each individual had done their jobs flawlessly. All information was gathered of who could have proformed this act, and conformation was done between the spy and hacker as to who it was. Mist had done her part by drawing photograph quality images of Mello, the mafia Leader, onishi, and every mafia member based on the rough descriptions givinen by the spy. Now, all that was left was for Amy and Near to confront Mello.

Amy smiled down at the blonde male, who had his legs and arms handcuffed into a chair, in a room devoid of all other sign of life. She spoke in a warm kind-hearted voice, "Would you like me to bring you something to eat or drink? I'm sorry if anyone had treated you roughly."

Mello snapped, "You are all a bunch of fools! Because of your group, Heretic's going to gain his notebook , memories, and kill us all!"

She whispered in a soothing voice, "Heretic is gone, he can no longer harm anyone. dDo not worry about him, please relax. Now, will you tell me why you had kidnapped L?"

Mello slowly settled down, "I know the current L had been Heretic, and that he had lost his memory of who he was. When I revived news that his power to kill was linked to a notebook, I did the best thing I could do to keep him from ever reuniting with it, even if he regains full memory. I had hi mkidnapped, and sent him an ocean apart from the country he must have left his notebook somewhere within."

Amy smiled, "Don't worry, we would noteice any change in his behavior, and a plan is set up in case his memory returns. Now, there is one more person who wishes to speak with you." She walked over to the far door within the room, and opened it revealing Near.

The male with white hair approached Mello, "You act too reash for your own good. Mello, you can not act out of sheer instinct, you must consider everything rationally. I did not want it to be like this… Now… May I ask you something?"

Mello looked away asking, "What do you want?"

Near held out a sheet of notebook paper, "What do you make out in this?"

The blonde stared at the page answering, "I don't see what Kira is trying to say with this."


	18. Chapter 18

Near stood to the side as Onishi approached a sheet of notebook paper which sat on a counter waiting for Onishi. He said to the darker haired scared male, "No one else, including me, can find any meaning in this note from Kira. I was hoping you could."

Onishi approached the sheet, and read these words as he picked it up, gaining his memories at the same moment:

"Saku Tora Apriil 14, 2008"

Ba ba black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for the master, one for the dame, one for the little girl who lives by the bay….

L, do you want any wool?"

Heretic lighly pinched off a corner too small for others to notice and stuck it under his right fingernail in one unnoticeable movement then said handing the page back to Near, "You must have received this before the fourth, and the person had died the day proving it was from Kira right?" Near nodded as Heretic went on, "Well, wool seems to mean a purpose, a goal, a dream as to what you wish to duo with your life. Kira also is saying he has a dream for what he desires for the future, and they want us to find something as well. It seems to be more of a question out of respect then anything else."

Near scanned over the page again slowly, "I guess that works. Now, L, what is our next move in the Kira investigation?"

Heretic gave a smile saying, "Can't I have a meal first, and will you at least tell me justice will be served with my kidnapper?"

"Mello is going to be put on trial, and face time in prision for his actions… as for the meal, it's on me."

As Near walked ahead Onishi smirked thinking, "Goodbye Near, Mello, Watari, and all those who stand in my way. I am truly the god of this world, and none of you will be even a side note in what is about to come…"


	19. The New World

Shortly after Heretic had his memories restored, Mist had killed everyone that had worked for L, and Near himself using her photographic memories of when she had seen their names freeing Heretic up to serve in his position as the mastermind "Kira".

Mello's death was by suicide while in prison, of course by Mist's hands. Soon, support of Kira had grown elevated to a godlike status. Heretic had capitalized on the public support of his, Mist, Gloria, and Sayu's actions as Kira, to begin Kira Incorporated.

Kira Incorporated is a database where police and citizens creates profiles of criminals, their actions, pictures, and names. From this information, "Kira" looks over the offences, and judges criminals accordingly, then updates the system so that the public knows they had been judged by Kira.

Over time, all crime, aside from petty cases, which the police handles, was virtually unknown thanks to Kira, their savior.

Heretic, Mist, Sayu, and Gloria sat together at a coffee shop, and chuckled raising his Styrofoam cup glancing at the other three, "There was several times in the past I had said I wasn't interested in changing the world. I guess I had lied as much as Light, Near, and L. Each had been great minds, but we had been the ones to triumph and earned the right to help shape the future. Sure, we will always have things to do, and those who stand against us, but we will be ready for anything that comes our way."

Your own worst enemy… a title chosen from several problems faced by characters: Onishi as L vs. Heretic, Near causing his own defeat by taking down Mello, and the inward struggles each individual fought with during the story on right wrong, questions, and many other things.

I hope all of you enjoyed this story, and be on the look out for the third story: Forbiddion, and the final story in the Heretic series: Of Gods, Angels, and Love.


End file.
